star_trek_microheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hendorff
Mister Hendorff was a 23rd century Human Starfleet officer who served as a member of security aboard the Federation starship USS Enterprise. Hendorff was a member of the landing party on Gamma Trianguli VI in 2267. He was one of Vaal's victims, killed by a pod plant, moments after arriving on the planet's surface. New Timeline .P. Hendorff was a Starfleet officer in the 23rd century of the alternate reality created by Nero's incursion to 2233. Hendorff came to the aid of Nyota Uhura when James T. Kirk attempted to pick her up at a bar in 2255. Kirk insulted Hendorff by referring to him as "Cupcake". This led to a bar fight that was broken up by Starfleet Captain Christopher Pike. Three years later, Kirk met up again with Hendorff, who was in the operations division aboard the USS Enterprise. Kirk had used transwarp beaming to transport from Delta Vega, but he and Montgomery Scott ended up in the Enterprise's Engineering section. Hendorff, serving as a security officer, caught Kirk and threw the nickname "Cupcake" back at him. After being promoted to captain, Kirk summoned Hendorff to the briefing room and apologized for his behavior during their first meeting. Kirk asked Hendorff how the crew felt about serving under him: he replied that there was "talk", especially over him being promoted instead of Spock, but that they would follow him regardless after he saved Earth. Later that same year, Hendorff was part of a team that traveled into the Neutral Zone in an unauthorized mission that ended up preventing the destruction of Romulus at the hands of a rogue group of Vulcans. During this mission, the team was caught and sentenced to life imprisonment on Romulus. Hendorff's hand-to-hand fighting skills proved valuable during an attempt to escape Romulan custody. Eventually the team was pardoned and released. A closeup image of Hendorff in the Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2 comic shows the curled part of his badge to be the reverse of the curl as seen elsewhere. It is unclear if this is a mistake or if there is a meaning for the "opposite" curl. In 2259, Hendorff participated as part of a team dealing with the tribble infestation of the Enterprise's engineering section. By this point, he was working a shift in the sciences division. Hendorff was part of an excursion team on Gamma Trianguli VI, where he almost died protecting Spock from a poisonous plant's attack. Fortunately, Leonard McCoy deduced Spock's immunity to the thorns he was hit by could save Hendorff via a blood transfusion, wherein Spock's half-human parentage would help the mixture. Despite Hendorff's initially violent reaction to the transfusion, he awoke safely aboard the ship's sickbay, where a relieved Uhura and grateful Spock greeted him. Afterwards Hendorff toasted with his friends to surviving the mission, and recorded a message for his parents. Hendorff was one of two security officers who accompanied Kirk, Spock, and Uhura to Qo'noS to capture John Harrison (aka Khan Noonien Singh) in 2259. Kirk instructed Hendorff to dress in civilian clothing for the mission as they would be impersonating K'Normian arms merchants. Category:NCC-1701 Category:New Timeline